


Kiss me in the rain

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, rainy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: David’s hands immediately flew to his hair quickly coming undone into a mess of curls normally reserved for the comfort of their bedroom. With the wine still coloring his cheeks and rain pressing his lightning bolt t-shirt across the curves of his shoulders Patrick pauses for a moment to drink in the sight of his husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Kiss me in the rain

The sun was just starting to set as they left the store. They’d stayed late, slowly finishing the open wine as they cleaned up the aftermath of their latest summer series event. It had been David’s month to plan and he’d led a line drawing class, highlighting the newest collection of twig pencils and bestselling leatherbound journals. Patrick rarely saw David’s drawings unless they were finished and he’d felt a familiar swell of pride as David shared his talents with their customers. 

Now they were walking home, pride and affection buzzing under their skin as much as the wine enjoying the fading light of the summer sun as it colored the landscape around them. They were only halfway home when the sky opened up for a warm summer storm. Raindrops filled the sky, sparkling in the sunset and immediately drenching them both. 

David’s hands immediately flew to his hair quickly coming undone into a mess of curls normally reserved for the comfort of their bedroom. With the wine still coloring his cheeks and rain pressing his lightning bolt t-shirt across the curves of his shoulders Patrick pauses for a moment to drink in the sight of his husband. 

Unable to resist he slows his pace, grabbing David’s hand and spinning him around with a laugh before catching his lips in a slow kiss, the taste of the wine still sweet on their lips between them.

“Patrick-” 

David’s protests were lost to a breathless laugh as his husband pulled him closer. They stood together, laughing and kissing in the rain as the summer storm passed and the sky cleared around them.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering I found a Rick Owens [ Lightning Bolt T-shirt ](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/rick-owens-lightning-bolt-t-shirt-item-14263546.aspx) that I absolutely picture David wearing here.
> 
> It's been one of those weeks where I just needed some fluff in my life, thanks for indulging me :)


End file.
